


Tomboy Lifeguard saves her best friend's life, and now she wants to show him how much she cares

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/igehlm/f4m_script_offer_tomboy_lifeguard_saves_her_best/Have a great day <33





	Tomboy Lifeguard saves her best friend's life, and now she wants to show him how much she cares

**[F4M] [Script Offer] Tomboy Lifeguard saves her best friend's life, and now she wants to show him how much she cares [Friends to Lovers] [Beach] [Saving his life] [Blowjob] [Cowgirl] [Doggy] [Spanking] [Creampie] [I hate sand. It's coarse. It's rough and it gets everywhere] [Collab w/ u/Zephyr_F8]**

**Performer’s Summary:** _Your best friend is hanging out with you at the beach. He's got an eye for some bikini-clad Instagrammers. As always, you tease him for staring, but deep down you wish he looked at you the same way. Sure enough, in an attempt to woo the hot beach-goers, he takes a daring swim. Unfortunately, he almost drowns. You save his life, but you realize how much he means to you. And now you want to show it in the best way possible._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

******* ALL SFX ARE COMPLETELY OPTIONAL *******

**Sfx used** : Splashes, underwater sounds, internal monologue voice mod

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

See? I told you I’m overlooking the nice part of the beach.

Up on my high stool, the entire Pacific Ocean before me. It’s just an amazing view.

(Playful) And, I mean, the beach-goers don't look too bad either. Though, I'm sure you've already noticed that. You're kinda staring. [giggle]

Hello? Dude, did you even hear what I just said?

Keep your eyes out, you might be able to hook up with some B-list Instagram models.

Well, that group over there looks pretty hot. Maybe you can start with them.

Come on, dude, I can tell you definitely want to smash them. They're cute. The one in the black strappy bikini is definitely the star of the group. Or do you prefer her photographer in the one-piece?

(Playful) Chill man, I'm just messing with you. I bet you are too much of a pussy to make a move anyways.

Alright, go on then. And say hi. "Spit some game" or whatever it is you do.

I’ll be on my lifeguard stand with a box of popcorn. Just don’t come home crying to me afterwards.

[Talking to herself in an internal monologue]

Shit, he’s actually doing it.

I need to get on my stool. Might as well have a view.

What's he doing? Is he . . . Oh this is definitely going to be embarrassing for him.

Would I get fired if I mock people on the job? Don’t know, but probably worth it.

Oh, they're trying to get rid of him. Or are they? Is he really about to go swimming? Well this is gonna be entertaining.

C'mon buddy, don't mess it up. All eyes on you now. Show them that butterfly stroke.

Okay, whoa that's a bit far there. Don't be stupid. Don't swim too far…

Shit, watch out for the waves! Watch out for the waves.

Oh no, that’s a big one. Fucking idiot has no idea what he’s doing, does he?

Well, I sure hope he’s learned his lesson.

Wait, where is he?

Oh no. Seriously. Where are you…?

(Alert, gearing up) Fuck. Don't worry, I’m coming for you. Don't you dare drown on me.

[Sfx: Water splashes as you swim to find him]

(Still internally monologuing) There you are! Fuck, you must have had a cramp. Okay, let's get you to shore.

[short pause]

Are you okay? Don’t worry, you’re safe now. I got you.

Here, cough the rest of the water out.

Where’s my fucking lifebuoy? Good, it didn’t float too far away.

There it is. Pull it over your head, and we can get to the shore. I’ll be right behind you. C'mon. You'll be fine.

Apart from your self-esteem, you are in great shape.

I mean, this wasn’t as bad as that time you tried to do a backflip in high school. But it’s up there in terms of cringy things you tried to pull off.

Don't worry. Health-wise, you're going to be fine. Just don't do that again. You had me so worried, dude. For real. Be careful.

Do you know how much paperwork I have to fill if you die on me?

Just kidding. I would never let anything happen to you. Not on my watch.

But seriously, please don’t. I… I don't want anything bad to happen to you.

What do you mean "why"? You're my best friend, man. I may give you shit from time to time, but if you got hurt I'd--- I don't even know how I'd process that.

We’ve been friends longer than we haven’t. And I can’t even imagine what life without you would be like.

[She kisses him]

Oh. Shit. Umm. Wow. I don't know where that came from. But it just felt right.

Please, don’t be freaked out by this. It’s just… I’m super glad you’re safe and sound!

You know, as your life guard, it's my duty to give you mouth-to-mouth. Just to make sure you're safe. Right? So why don't we just---

[She kisses him again]

You taste like ocean water [giggle]

No, no. I like the taste of ocean water. I'm a lifeguard after all.

[She continues kissing him]

We need to go somewhere more private. Follow me, there’s a massive rock we can get behind.

[She starts kissing him more passionately. She's been waiting for this for years.]

Lay down on the ground. You need to be very still for this part of inspection.

The life symptom inspection, idiot. Don’t you know that as a lifeguard, it’s my duty to check all your health systems are functioning properly after you nearly drowned?

Now, you’re clearly capable of breathing and talking, so we can tick that off.

Let’s see if your body responds to external stimulus.

Mmm… Your cock certainly felt the presence of my fingers.

That’s a great sign. Now we must proceed to check if your reproductive organs are working well.

Don’t laugh. It’s serious business. Pull off your trunks. We need to start the examination as soon as possible.

Now, this certainly looks healthy. I must say, it looks like prime breeding material.

But I can't just look at it, I need to feel it too. Tactile response is a part of the examination.

[She starts stroking him a bit]

I can definitely feel you getting harder. That's a good sign.

Let's see how your body responds when I start picking up the pace.

[You start stroking him a bit faster]

Pay attention to me. I want you to look right into my eyes. And I need to make sure you still have the ability to keep focused.

[Sigh] You’ve been thinking of me as a friend for far too long. As if I’m just another guy in your group, right?

I mean, c'mon. I don't exactly dress super girly. A tank top is just about as feminine as I get, I skate everywhere I go, and just look at my hair. My fringe is short, and the fade doesn't exactly help either.

But that doesn't make me any less of a girl than those Instagrammers. Not to mention, I… I love you more than they do.

And I have my desires as well. I have fantasies, and most of them include you.

Now you’re all worked up and excited, maybe I should start using my mouth on it.

[She starts sucking his cock]

Wow, your cock surprisingly doesn't taste like the ocean.

It tastes sweeter. But I think that may be your precum. Not sure. Here, let me try it again.

[The blowjob sounds get wetter and sloppier]

Yup, your cock is definitely better than the ocean. But even more than that, you fit perfectly in my mouth. It's like you were designed for me.

[She continues sucking, a bit more intensely now.]

Now, let's see how deep I can fit you down my throat.

[She begins deepthroating]

Push my head down… Deeper, don’t mind the gags.

[She continues deepthroating, gagging a bit as well]

(Coming up for air) Fuck, I've been wanting to do this for so long. You taste amazing.

[She starts going faster, bobbing her head up and down]

My pussy feels so hot. I need you inside me. Please. I'm just aching for it. I need you.

Okay, perfect, let's do this.

Oh, no. You're not getting on top. You almost just drowned. You need to stay down and relax. I'll just climb onto your lap like this…

And straddle you as I slide down onto your cock.

[Moan as she puts him inside]

Fuck, you have no idea how long I've been waiting to do this. How many times I've touched myself to the thought of---oh yes.

[She starts riding him, slowly at first]

Pull me closer. Slide your hand under my swimsuit if you want.

Grab a feel of my tits. Give them a nice, gentle squeeze.

[She moans a bit as he feels her breasts]

Oh, sorry. I'm just so sensitive. Especially around that area. And your hands are so firm.

[She picks up the pace]

God, I can barely hold on to you as I bounce up and down your shaft.

[She's going even faster now]

This feels so much better than I ever imagined. It’s like we were always meant to be together.

[She's getting wetter as she rides]

Remember you talked to me about how your ex-girlfriend never did anything for you? I wanted to make it up to you, right there when I saw the frustration in your eyes.

(Playful, moaning) Better late than never, I guess.

[She continue to moans even louder]

What? You want to take charge? Are you sure?

[A squeal as he puts her on all fours]

Holy shit, dude. Where'd you learn to do that? You flipped me on all fours so quickly. I've never---[A moan as he enters her from behind]

Oh shit. You sly dog. [giggle and moan] Just casually pushing my bottoms to the side to make your entrance.

[He starts fucking her faster from behind]

Grab my hips. Get as deep as you can. As deep as you want. I can--oh fuck--I can take it.

You’re pounding me so deep into the ground. My elbows and knees… They’re planted in sand.

[He starts going harder; she then moans louder]

Yes! Yes! Shit, I'm just clenching around your cock. How are you doing this to me?

Pull my hair. Please. I know there’s not a lot to get a hold of, but I love it when you do that.

[He starts spanking her. Playful and light at first]

Hey! Hey! You can’t do that to me.

Didn't your parents not teach you to respect ladies?

[The spanks get slightly harder. She moans with every slap.]

Shit. You actually are into this. I suppose it’s a good thing you’re finally assertive for once.

Okay, okay. Don't make me moan or squeal too loud. I'm still on the clock. If anyone catches us, I'm toast. Just---

[Another spank]

Fuck, that felt so good. I...I think I'm going to cum soon.

[Start building to an orgasm]

You're close too, aren't you? I can feel it pulsing inside me. You're gripping me tighter. And you're going a bit faster.

[She gets closer. He spanks her once more]

When you cum, do it inside me, okay? I want to keep a part of you inside me. I want you.

If you---oh yes---if you spank me one more time, I think I'm gonna…

[He spanks her once more. She orgasms and says what comes naturally]

God, just… Just give it to me.

(Catching her breath) Holy shit dude. That was… You were… I can't believe that just happened. Finally. It was everything I fantasized about and more.

(Playfully) Fuck, you ruined my uniform too. Ugh and I'm soaked. But I don't know if that's you or me.

How am I supposed to rescue people when you’ve fucked me weak in the knees? I can't swim when my legs are shaking like this, you know.

Well, since I can't do my job anymore, we might as well lay here. My shift is over in like 10 minutes anyway.

[kisses] You’d better buy me a new swimsuit after we get back.


End file.
